Loves Mended Heart
by JAMMERIC1
Summary: He left her at the altar… what is she going to do now? With the help of her friends will her heart mend… only to have it broken again or will she find what she has lost? UM fic Please R&R to tell me what you think!
1. Untruthful

He left her at the alter... what is she going to do now? With the help of her friends will her heart mend... only to have it broken again or will she find what she has lost? Please R&R to tell me what you think! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Untruthful - Chapter 1  
  
Serena was gazing at the love of her life. They were friends since childhood and had gotten so acquainted that they grew to love each other. She was the princess to the royal throne of the moon and he was simply a young commoner, though that didn't seem to change their feeling for each other . She took on a sad expression as she started her short speech.  
  
"Calvin" she paused as though to rethink this "I have something to tell you..." she said on the brink of tears  
  
"Go on you know you can tell me anything" Calvin stated, with eyes softening  
  
"Well, it has to do with our wedding.." she said before being cutoff slightly  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong with the arrangements? I'm sure everything will be fine!" Calvin said trying to lighten the mood  
  
"No it's nothing like that, it's just that we have run into a slight money problem...." Serena said sadly, looking down  
  
"What kind of problem?" Calvin said concerned  
  
"Our advisors say that we are bankrupt, and that whatever money we do have will be given to the state as payment, oh Calvin I don't know what to do!" serenity said turning and crying into his shoulder  
  
"Well whatever happens I'll be with you, I love you, you know that..." he said rather slowly, in a hushed voice  
  
"I am so lucky to have a guy like you Calvin" serenity said  
  
"Perhaps we should get some rest. It has been a trying day, you must be tired, I'll walk you to you room." Calvin said in an even tone, always being the calm one  
  
"Yes I agree," serenity said there was a moment of silence. "I think some rest will do some good!" After that it was a quiet walk that replaced the usually rather happy chatting couple. He was taking the news rather well serenity thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized they had reached her room. "Thank you, Calvin" serenity said while standing on her heels to kiss him goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight, sleep well love" Calvin said participating in what become part of their daily routine  
  
As soon as the door was closed, Calvin had left and serenity leaned against the door and signed remembering the day's earlier events.  
  
~*~ Flashback to earlier that day ~*~  
  
Serenity was sitting on a very fancily carved chair in a room full of people she propped her elbow on the armrest and rested her chin on the palm of her hand as she let out a small silent sigh as she gazed at the beautiful weather outside. Though she could not go outside she was in a meeting discussing matters of the kingdom that her father said could not be avoided this time. She was brought to reality with a nearby click of the door. She looked around her and the once full room was now empty except the large chairs that once occupied the seats. Serenity heard her father's voice break through to her and she turned to him as he spoke to her, like always.  
  
"Serenity... I told you to come today because I had an important issue to discuss with you.." her father said as he approached where serenity was seated  
  
"What is it father is something the matter with the kingdom?' serenity asked becoming suddenly alert and awake  
  
"Well you could say that... though I'm sure it is not what you are thinking" her father said and continued " it has to do with you and Calvin's upcoming wedding..." he said trailing of as though he didn't not want to say what he was about to say to her  
  
"What is it?" serenity asked slowly  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Calvin is a nice young man and I have grown to love him as a son. Though the members of the board are not so sure of his intentions to marry you are as pure as he says they are" he stopped at the look on her face and continued "please let me finish" holding up a hand as to say stop, she nodded "I had my doubts of their request though they assured me it was in your best interest that you do as I'm about ask you, to do."  
  
"What is it that they ask of me to do, father?" serenity asked not liking the way this conversation was heading  
  
" It sounds rather extreme..." her father paused "though it seems almost nessicary for your safety. The board members request that you test Calvin." Her father said unclearly  
  
"Test father?" she asked hesitantly "what kind of test? Surely not a test of combat..." she thought out loud  
  
"No nothing of that sort though it is as equally harsh a test..." her father said downcast  
  
"Well if it not a test of strength father then what is it?" serenity asked  
  
"I'm afraid it is a test of love, Serenity" her father said solemnly, using her full name... something he did only when he was serious  
  
"What is it I have to do? I'm sure whatever the test is Calvin will pass... I have nothing to worry about." Serenity stated confidently  
  
"as am I, though the board needs further convincing I'm afraid" he said looking down  
  
"what is it that I have to do I surely can't think of anything that will be of threat to my relationship to calvin." Serenity said  
  
"I have talked a great deal with the board and they have determined a way for you to test him, though I must warn you it is slightly extreme." Her father said again walking on egg shells  
  
"I'm prepared, just tell me father what is it I am to do!" serenity said impatiently waiting for her father to say what she was to do since the beginning of the conversation.  
  
"they want you to convincingly tell calvin that we have gone bankrupt. No one else shall know about this except the board, your mother and I." He said rather bluntly all of a sudden  
  
"How am I suppose to lie to him? When he finds out how will he forgive me? he might not even want to marry me then, and then it would have been for nothing. I don't know how I would go about telling him such a thing it seems so unbelievable and Calvin is a smart man." She said finally as an after thought to her open rant and a few tears trailed down her face  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask serenity, but it will be over soon and calvin is a forgiving man he will forgive you." Her father said softly as he engulfed her in his arms, to comfort her  
  
"when can I tell him the truth..." she asked quietly still in her fathers' arms, not completely believing she has to do something like this  
  
"until your wedding day" he said and that was the end of the conversation,  
  
Serenity left the room that morning contemplating many things, she knew she had to do this, though she didn't not have doubts, she wanted to put those who did have doubts to rest. She went to her room figuring out what to say to her beloved.....  
  
~*~ end flashback ~*~  
  
serenity sighed, it had been a long day and yet it felt as though it was just starting. It had taken her some time to come up with what to say and she had prasticed it before she had to actually say it. It was hard to even think saying it to him but to actually do it was another obstical that she had to face. She wish now that she didn't have to do such a thing but she assured herself that everything would be fine. She reluctantly moved from her position on the door, went to her dresser and changed to her night clothes and went into a restless sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N hey I haven't done a story in a long time... though I hope to be coming into the swing of things with this story.... I'm only putting this out as a teaser to see how it runs... tell me what you think... if it goes well I'll post some more chapters... I'll probably need some editors so if ne1 is up for it let me know! bye ( 


	2. friends

FRIENDS – CHAPTER 2  
  
The weeks that followed that evening seemed to pass by and Serenity found herself to be more in love with Calvin then she was before this whole ordeal. He didn't seem to care that serenity didn't have money and for that she was happy, she was proving the board wrong. The wedding was fast approaching and serenity reasoned it would be over soon, and once they were married she wouldn't have to lie anymore. She couldn't seem to contain herself at the thought of them being married.  
  
There was a light knock on the door, Serenity's only response was 'come in'  
  
"I just came to check how you were doing" the voice said "you look deep in thought what are you thinking about?" it came out softly  
  
"Just thinking of the wedding in a few days, Rei..." serenity said turning around to face her "what have you been doing to keep yourself busy?"  
  
She gave a almost sad/ happy smile and said "I've been doing the usual, hanging-out with the girls... who have missed you! They have been wondering where you have been and they told me to give you, their regards" she said smiling  
  
"Perhaps I shall go to them and personally give them mine? I've been inside long enough and it's a nice day!" she said getting up, ready to leave  
  
"That sounds nothing like the serenity I know, she wouldn't be caught dead inside.... She must have been snatched by earthlings!" Rei said in a joking manor  
  
"Well... now that you have found out my little secret I must kill you! Be prepared to run!" serenity said as she started to chase after the girl that already started her mad dash to the training grounds  
  
All that could be heard for the next few minutes were the clacking of shoes on the marble, as though a stampede of some humungous animal were going through laughing like hyenas as they went... though it was soon fading as the owners of the noise continued with their activity outside.  
  
Elsewhere  
  
CLANK "what do you think your trying to do?! Cut off my head?!" asked an annoyed blond  
  
The offender, a brunette answered "of coarse not I didn't mean it, I just... miscalculated" she said, smiling sheepishly  
  
"I'd say that was more then a miscalculation ... at least we know your on your toes!" spoke up a third party with black hair, first speaking to the brunette then the blond  
  
"Don't worry about it Lita, I didn't mean to snap at you, I must be tired or something..." said the blond to the brunette while making a sour face at the black haired girls' comment  
  
Not to far from where the three girls, there was a light hearted laughter in the air, fast approaching the girls. The blond was the first to hear the welcomed distraction  
  
"Did you hear that?" asked the blond to the group out loud  
  
"Oh of course not Mina! That's why I'm turning in that direction!" stated Lita to the blond sarcastically  
  
"Once! Once can't I say something without a smart remark!" asked the frenzied blond  
  
"Well you are surrounded by smart people... there are bound to be at least one or two smart remarks said every now and again." Said the girl with black hair  
  
"Not you to Amy!" exclaimed Mina astounded with what the girl with the black hair had said  
  
"Hey guys what are you up to?!" asked a hyper Serenity as she came to a sudden halt in front of the small group of girls  
  
"Serenity!" exclaimed the three running to her to embrace her in a tight hug  
  
"Umm... guys you know I love you and all but do you mind letting go?!?! I'd like to make it to the alter alive and breathing!" she said close to being out of breath  
  
"Sorry!" said four voices happily, while letting go  
  
"Yeah.. It's just we haven't seen you in such a long time.. or least it seemed like a long time!" said Lita trying to form a kind of excuse  
  
"What are you going to do when I'm married if you can't be away from me this long?" serenity asked with a raised eyebrow  
  
"That's a good question though best left for later... now it is our time to.... Uh.. Heh" said Amy losing her stream of thought  
  
"I think this is a first! Amy lost track of what she was saying!" serenity said laughing out loud  
  
"Hey now it happens to the best of us..." Amy said  
  
"and you are the best of us I suppose" Lita said with a little laughter in her response  
  
"Hey I didn't come out just to talk you know?!" said Serenity in the midst of their 'argument'  
  
"She's right! Let's have some fun before she gets married and becomes a stick'n' the mud" said Rei squeaking the last part as she ducked from a fast approaching hand aimed at her head  
  
"I agree.. About having fun!" Lita said trying to avoid what happened to Rei  
  
"Alright then what do you suggest we do?" Mina asked Lita then nodded her head saying nevermind and turned to serenity "what do you think we should do?"  
  
Serenity tilted her head, placing her pointer finger on the right corner of her mouth while looking up slightly as though In thought "um.. How about we.... Uh... what were you doing before we came?" she asked not thinking of anything  
  
"We were practicing..." Mina answered  
  
"Oh? I haven't practiced in such a long time perhaps we should 'pratice'... it'll be fun" serenity said brightly walking into the nearby shed that held the training weapons. Which happen to be wooden swords in this case. The one she was holding had her name engraved in the hilt of the sword "so who do I get to practice with today?" she asked in a teasing voice  
  
"I'm up for a challenge!" Rei said with a wide grin, also heading to the shed and coming out with a wooden sword. Like serenity's sword, it had her name engraved in the hilt  
  
Like all matches they were never formal, they did however always form a kind of ring for boundaries. At the moment they were circling each other with their swords in front of each of their bodies in a defensive manor. If someone who didn't know anything about duels they would have thought the two were trying a new kind of dance that looked funny to watch. Though they would soon find this was no dance they would want to participate in. Rei was the first to strike by running forward and bringing down her sword directly in front of her, serenity was quick to block it and was locked in a strong push and pull of swords.  
  
"Just give up already serenity! You'll eventually lose" taunted Rei, though they were far from the truth  
  
"Oh but what fun would that be princess?" Serenity returned with a smirked while pushing Rei away from her with a spurt of energy and charging at her with her sword trying to slash at her right side  
  
Rei stepped out of the way at the last second "come now you can do better then that!" Rei said mocking serenity. "I think all that lack of training has made you soft and... slow!"  
  
'I'll show you soft and slow' thought serenity "we'll see about that!" serenity said while running forward, then when she was merely 3 feet away from Rei, she suddenly did a elaborate jump which somehow got her behind Rei, who was expecting a frontal assault. At this point Rei was looking straight ahead and blinking as though she blinked her away. She wasn't doing that much longer as Serenity had swept her to the floor from behind, leaving her on her back now staring straight up at serenity that was blocking her view of the blue sky.  
  
"Ready to admit defeat... princess?" Serenity asked with a smirk with a sword pointing at her. She looked to Serenity then the sword and her eyes grew as she took a glimpse of the sword... there in the swords hilt was REI in bold letters...it was HER sword! When did she lose it?! Must have been when she fell. Then a sheepish grin appeared on her face  
  
"Haha imagine that? You beat me..." Rei said as she relaxed slightly as Serenity offered her a hand to get up "where did you learn that anyway?" Rei asked while dusting off the sand like dirt.  
  
"Yeah we want to know to, that was so cool!" Mina said finally talking after the short duel  
  
"Well just something I've been practicing for a while now, just recently stuck it!" serenity said happily  
  
"How recently?!" asked Lita  
  
"Hmm... a minute ago?" she responded with a questioning grin "I would have been able to do it before but I didn't have a test subject... thanks Rei!" she said brightly  
  
"Oh happy to be of help!" Rei said with a raised eyebrow with a peculiar smile  
  
"So anyone else up for a round?" Serenity asked after her comment  
  
"Hmm how about we try something else I don't very much fancy landing on my back and who knows what else you have been practicing!" Lita said speaking up for the whole group  
  
"Well then what do you propose we do then?" serenity asked with laughter in her eyes  
  
"I'm a little hungry.. Maybe eat some lunch I hear it calling my name!" Mina said soon followed by a loud grumble coming from her stomach  
  
"and look how demanding it is! Better hurry.." Rei said while Mina blushed as she poked her in the stomach.  
  
They all walked their way to the kitchen making lots of noise as they went and when they got there, they started rummaging through the cabinets for food. They mostly picked out junk foods to satisfy their hungers, still talking and laughing as though it were their first time talking to one another. Once they were close to finishing, someone walked into the room with a plate in their hand.  
  
"I thought it would be you five causing all that commotion!" said the king with a smile seeing his daughter happy with all that had been going on all these past weeks  
  
"What are you doing here father?" asked serenity amused that he came here on his own accord  
  
"I only came so the young lady wouldn't be sent into the battlefield, to deliver a dish" he said while lifting a dish for their eyes to see a kind of evidence in terms. After showing them the 'evidence', he went to the sink ahead of him and placed the dish in it. When he was done with the task which wasn't long he turned and said "well then ladies I'll be seeing you" while bowing his head in acknowledgement  
  
"Ok bye DAD!" serenity said enthusiastically, which was far past the formality that the family was suppose to maintain at all time  
  
"Bye, glowworm!" the king said over his shoulder, the girls just giggling at the old nickname her father called her.  
  
"hey Serenity how did you get that name anyway?" ask Amy curiously  
  
"You know I have no clue... but when I find out you'll be the first to know!" she said smiling genuinely  
  
"So are you ready for the wedding? It's coming up ahh soon" asked Mina as she got up to stretch her arms and legs  
  
"yeah it's coming along great!" said serenity with a smile that didn't quiet reach her eyes, though her friends only thought it had some connection to wedding jitters. If only they were right.....  
  
"I haven't seen your dress yet... I can't wait to see it!" said amy the otherwise reserved one of the 5 girls  
  
"oh my gosh! The dress!" said serenity surprised as though she had forgot something, which is what made her jump suddenly "I have to go! I totally forgot! I have final fitting today.. I can't believe I forgot!" said serenity frantically, as she left the four girls behind she said "sorry to cut this so short but I have to go! Oh boy is Jasmine going to kill me!"  
  
"ok we know the deal" yelled Lita  
  
"ok, bye" was all serenity could say before leaving, something that the girls had gotten used to over the years as Serenity was both so forgetful and in a hurry. The latter usually associated with the former. When serenity would suddenly leave them they would say 'the usual' or 'we know the deal' which meant that they would meet later.... if they could.  
  
elsewhere  
  
"don't make it that tight, I won't be able to breath if you do that!" said Serenity through a staggered breath  
  
"don't you worry about it, when I'm done the dress will look fine!" said the lady with pins in her mouth  
  
"it's not what the dress looks like that I'm worried about!" said Serenity sucking another breath  
  
"ok I get it! I'll make It a tad loser" she said, which got her a 'hmmph' from Serenity who then started to gritted teeth, from lack of air to breath  
  
"there it's a tad loser!" exclaimed the lady with the pins  
  
"A tad? Where?! In the foot? Come on Jasmine!" Serenity asked losing her patience  
  
"ok, ok" said the lady with pins in her mouth "is that better dear?" she asked  
  
"yes much" sighed out Serenity as she could finally breath properly "I thought you were only going to make sure the dress fit properly and then everything would be done!" she said  
  
"well you know... these things take time" she said as a retort, a not so good one at that. Serenity just stood there uncomfortably for a while longer till she declared she was done. "it's done take a look" Serenity turned around and her mouth hit the floor "yes I know... I told you these things just take time" she said. Though they were not on the same wave-length, yes the dress was the best she had ever seen and looked nice on her but it looked the exact same as it did when she first put it on this afternoon for the fitting. Deciding not to make a fuss and stay stiff like that once more she just said  
  
"oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" she said  
  
"yes I know it is one of my more nicer works isn't it?" asked jasmine gazing at the dress and not really waiting for a answer "well I better be going, I'll see you in a few days! Bye dear"  
  
"wait aren't you going to help me out of this dress?!" serenity asked surprised  
  
"oh minor detail dear!" said jasmine, while coming away from the door to help her remove the dress. It was a good thing that Jasmine was there, otherwise Serenity didn't know how long she would take to remove the dress. she didn't think she could on her own (good thing it's a wedding dress huh?). Once the dress was loose enough Serenity dismissed Jasmine and changed to some more comfortable clothes and left the room. When she got into the hall the last rays of the sun where departing as the moon took up the night sky. She sighed, she wanted to meet up with the girls but she was tired. So she made her way to her room, reasoning that the girls would understand. When she got to her room she opened the door and went straight to the bed not bothering to change. She spent a few moments pondering about the wedding, though somewhere in the middle of her thoughts she fell into a world of dreams that could only awaken her in the morning......  
  
well I must say that was kinda boring right? but at least we got the inner- scouts introduced.... I should mention at this point cause I haven't already that this IS a Serena/ Darien pairing... besides can't have it any other way... just doing it a little different this time around... Well anyway hope you enjoyed it until next time.... Bye(! 


End file.
